The Spot
by StarFox57
Summary: Helga comforts Arnold when he has a breakdown from trying to help so many people and not helping himself. What happens when his girlfriend, Helga comes to comfort him in his time of need. Will things get out of hand in the bedroom? You have to read to find out! Warning: Rated M for strong sexual content and some profanity. Obviously HXA!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry for the hiatus, school and work kind of took over all of my time. Anyway, this songfic was inspired by the song "Try" by Colbie Cailat. It's a vague interpretation of the songs actual lyrics. Basically the first half is like the song at than it turns to smut. You have been warned! For my fellow smut lovers, enjoy!

It was a normal day a Hillwood High School, but for Arnold it was a little different. Today was their normal day to be playing ball at Gerald Field but he was not his usual positive self. Most of his classmates didn't seem to notice besides Helga & Gerald.

"Hey Helga, what's up with your man today? He doesn't seem like himself," Gerald asked.

"That's a good question. When I tried to talk to him he just got irritated so I figured I will talk to him at his place later tonight."

"Things are definitely weird today. Do you think it has something to do with Curly and Rhonda?"

"What? Why would it have to do with them?"

"Well I heard that Arnold was trying to help Thad get Rhonda back together and it didn't work or something. Didn't he tell you about it?"

Helga sighed heavily, "No, I told him he needs to stop trying to help everyone. He gets so worked up about everyone else's problems that he forgets to take care of himself. Maybe that is why he didn't want to talk to me today. I don't even think he is coming today to play. Would it be cool if I go check up on him or do you need me for this game?"

"Nah, Helga. We'll be fine without you; should be an easy game today. We'll put Patty in your spot or something. Go check on your man."

Helga smiled and left Gerald field to go check on Arnold. Through the past three years that Arnold and Helga had dated she and Gerald had buried the hatchet and became close friends. It was easy for Gerald after Arnold explained to him all of the torment Helga was responsible for was because she was in love with him. When he could see how happy Helga made Arnold he was able to accept her as a friend. It also helped that Helga had a close relationship with his long-time crush, Phoebe. Phoebe and Gerald had recently begun dating and it made the four them that much closer.

Helga had reached Arnold's house and walked in the front door. It was like a second home to her now, more like a first since she was still not keen on being at her actual home with Miriam and Bob.

"Greetings Eleanor! What brings the First Lady by at this hour," Grandma greeted as she swung from the ceiling.

Helga chuckled. She knew how much this behavior embarrassed Arnold, especially when she was around but she loved it. After all an overly eccentric family was better than one that didn't acknowledge her.  
>"Hi, I'm just here to check on Arnold. Is he home?"<p>

"Why yes, Kimba is here. He looked a little down when he came home but I'm sure he will be delighted to know that the first lady is here to see him. Why don't you go on up?"

"Thanks." Helga finally reached his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so she just walked in.

"Arnold?"

"Hmmm…" He grumbled from the bed. Helga knew he must have been taking a nap and that is why he didn't answer to door the first time.

"Arnold, it's me Helga. I wanted to talk to you."

Arnold changed his position on the bed so he could see more clearly. A sigh of relief washed through Helga as she witnessed a small smile appear on his face.

"Hey Helga. Sorry I didn't go to Gerald Field. I wasn't feeling very well."

"Are you sick or is this about something else?"

Arnold paused, thinking about what to say. "Arnold, it's me. You can tell me. Is this about Thad and Rhonda. You know those two are like mixing fire and gasoline."

Arnold looked at her puzzled, "How did you know?"

"Gerald told me that is why he thought you were upset; because you weren't able to get them back together."

Arnold sat up on his bed and motioned for Helga to sit next to him. As she did, he put his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead, "I just wanted Thad to be happy, like us."

"Thad will be happy eventually, be it with Rhonda or another girl. Not everyone meets the person they end up with in high school. Not everyone can be like us Arnold. I think that it is very rare that you end up with someone you met in Pre-K. Who knows? Maybe Rhonda will return his feelings someday. But you just try so hard. You put all your energy into helping others and you forget about yourself. I appreciate knowing you care about other people, but you need to care about yourself too."

"It's just that I promised Thad I could get him and Rhonda back together because he's been so depressed. I feel bad for him."

"It's okay that you feel bad for him. I'm sure he understands that you can't guarantee they'll get back together. Plus I saw him talking to another girl in the cafeteria today and Rhonda was eyeing her down pretty good. So I'm pretty sure that they'll be back together eventually. It's not healthy for you to always be solving everyone's problems. Look at you right before I got here you were in a deep sleep and it's only 3:30 in the damn afternoon."

Arnold chuckled, "I know. I guess that's pretty bad. Speaking of, why aren't you at the game?"

"I left to come check on you Arnold. I was really worried and Gerald said it would not be a hard game. Plus, we had Patty today so she took my place."

Arnold smiled, "You were so concerned that you left the game? Hell must have frozen over."

"Very funny Football Head. Don't get so full of yourself. I could have just stayed and sent Gerald over."

"No that's okay. I wouldn't have wanted that."

"Oh why? You don't want you best friend to come check on you."

"No. Because then I couldn't do this," as Arnold said this he rolled Helga on her back and he laid on top of her laying gentle kisses across her jawline, down her neck and across her collarbone.

Helga pulled the collar of his shirt so that she was looking him in the eye, "Arnold, I'm starting to think all of this moping around was just a trap to get me here while the game is going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Arnold replied sarcastically as Helga laughed. "But I suppose since you're here and the game won't be over for about an hour and a half…" he trailed off.

Helga pulled him for a passionate kiss as their tongues battled for dominance and Helga's hands wandered up his shirt and pulled it up over his head revealing his six pack abs. "Mmmm I never get tired of seeing that," she mused as she felt his chest and stomach.

Following suit Arnold lifted Helga's shirt up over her head and took off her bra revealing her toned stomach and supple breasts, "and I never get tired of seeing this," as his hands massaged her breasts.

She moaned in his mouth and began to fumble with the buttons of jeans until she finally got them and his boxers off. Arnold also began to unbutton Helga's jeans and slid them of her body. "I think you're forgetting something," Helga said as she still had her panties on.

"You need to be patient my dear. I'm getting there," he whispered with a husky voice into her ear. Starting at her cheek he kissed down her body until he got to her panty line. Helga was unsure of what he was about to do and a little nervous. Arnold grabbed the edge of Helga's panties with his teeth and pulled them down her legs until they were completely off.

"Oh my God. Arnold, that was so sexy," Helga said somewhat in shock of what had happened.

Arnold said nothing, but smirked at her and got on top of her which turned her on even more turned on. She loved this mysterious, dark side of him even though she hated to admit it. But she didn't have to. Arnold learned through their relationship how to read her body language and found that the look in her eyes did all the talking that he'd ever need. He looked at her with a lustful look, "Are you ready baby?"

"Yes Arnold, Please make love to me right now," she said as hushed as she could, remembering that his grandmother and probably some other boarders would be home.

Arnold slid his member inside her and thrusted in and out very slowly just to tease her. "Arnold go faster," she said as she dug her nails into his back and grabbed onto his broad, muscular shoulders. He did as she commanded and within a few minutes they both reached a climax. Arnold rolled over on his side with an arm wrapped around her.

"That…was…amazing…" he said between pants.

"Yeah…it was." She said looking at him.

"I suppose we should go see if everyone is still at Gerald Field,"

"Do we have to?" Helga pleaded

"I promise we'll come back here for more after, plus we have all weekend because this place will be empty."

"Oh good. I've got so many plans," Helga said with a devious look.

"You do? And what might those be?"

"Hey we may have been dating for three years, but we just started having sex a few months ago. We have a lot of my fantasies to try out."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

Helga and Arnold got dressed so they could meet their friends at Gerald Field. As they came downstairs that grabbed some sodas and were preparing to go out the door. Ernie met with them and gave Arnold a high five.

"What's that for?"

"What's it for? What do you mean? You're only 17 and it sure sounds like you know how to please a lady man. That's what it's for," Ernie replied casually leaving both blondes blushing.

"That was awkward," Arnold said putting an arm around Helga's waist leading her out of the boarding house. Just as they were leaving they ran into Arnold's grandma.

"Good job Kimba. It sounds like you're mission was complete. I'm glad you know how to please the First Lady,"

"Oh my gosh, Grandma. Please don't say that," Arnold's face had just seemed like it turned ten shades of red.

The finally got out of the house and arrived to Gerald Field.

"Good job, Arnold," Gerald said as they walked.

"For what."

"Whatever you said for Thad and Rhonda worked. They are back together…for now. You know how they are," Gerald replied.

Arnold looked around the field for the "happy" couple. "I don't see them, where are they?"

"They went down the block to the tree house," Sid replied, "I'm pretty sure they're fucking in there. Why else would two 17 year olds go into a fucking tree house?"

"Dammit," Helga muttered only loud enough for Arnold to hear her.

"Huh? What's wrong babe?" He whispered.

"Arnold, I wanted that to be our spot. We saved that tree together."

"What do you mean our spot?"

"Don't you think it would be cool to have "our own spot"? Somewhere that we only know about that has some hidden meaning when we go there?"

Arnold pondered the request for a minute, "Helga, I have a better idea for our spot. Somewhere only both of us knows about."

"Where?"

"I'll drive you there tomorrow. I want it to be a surprise. I'll need some time to get it ready for us, "He winked.

A/N: Where are they going?! You will have to wait a few days to find out! I was going to make this chapter 7 of my project "A Songfic to Remember," but then it started to become its own story altogether. I also had planned to only makes this a One-Shot, but it looks like this will also be a two chapter story. I'm also working on another one-shot smut project unrelated to this one, but be on the lookout! Also, don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Hey Arnold.

Arnold sat in his room after driving Helga home from their impromptu date which ended in several love making sessions. Arnold was able to convince Helga to go to her house for the night so he could get things ready for "their spot." Helga may have still been in the dark about where they were going to meet, but it should have been obvious to her. He was going to bring her to the spot where he first confessed his love to her; the same spot where she confessed her love when they were saving the neighborhood. He remembered confessing to her like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_Football Head, where do you think you're taking me? Why are we taking the bus to the middle of nowhere? Are you going to whack me or something?"_

"_Helga, I would never do that, you know that."_

"_Do I know that hairboy? I've bullied you for years and now that I've started being nice so now it's your turn to be mean." _

_Arnold just shook his head. She would see soon enough what is plan was._

_The bus began to approach a familiar stop, but she could not put her finger on how she knew this place._

"_Arnold, have we been here before?"_

"_Oh I don't know, probably a long time ago," Arnold said as nonchalantly as possible._

_The pair stepped off of the bus and went into the building. Helga followed Arnold into an elevator and they went to floor 15, the final floor in the building. As they walked out Arnold silently led Helga into a room that looked like a utility room, but it led them to a roof. As soon as Helga stepped onto the roof she knew where they were._

"_Arnold! What are we doing here?! Is the old FTI building?"_

"_Helga please calm down. I brought you up here for a special reason."_

"_A special reason? Who are you ?" _

"_Helga, please. Hear me out. I wrote you something and I'm not as good with poetry as you. And honestly it does not all rhyme but please listen."_

_Helga was completely caught off guard. "Okay, Arnold. What did you write?"_

_Arnold took a piece a paper out of his pocket_

_Helga,_

_Here I stand,_

_At the same place you confessed your love to me years ago._

_I was a fool,_

_I said it was the heat of the moment._

_Secretly I knew that wasn't true,_

_We went our separate ways and for that, I regret._

_I think of you day and night, _

_I can't stand when we're apart._

_I've held this in for too long,_

_I want to hold you in my arms._

_I want you to be mine,_

_Helga I love you_

"_Well that's all I have. I know it's not as beautiful as yours. It doesn't rhyme or anything, but those are my feelings for you and my only hope is that you haven't fallen out of love with me. I want you to be mine. Please tell me if that's what you want too."_

"_Oh Arnold," Helga looked as if she was about to cry. "Come here," she exclaimed as she pushed him against the door that led them to the roof and kissed him. This time Arnold did not hesitate to grab her and kiss her back like he did when he was nine. He promised himself he would never make the mistake again._

"_Helga, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Doi, football head!"_

_End of Flashback_

Arnold reminisced about the beautiful memory as he stood at them same spot where they shared their first real kiss. He was currently working on getting things set up for their special spot he would bring them to tonight. He had some help from his mom and grandmother. His mom lent him a table and a very nice table cloth with chairs for the two to have dinner. Arnold was planning more than just making this some "sex spot" for him and Helga. Before his parents and grandparents left the boarding house for the weekend his mom set out some nice glasses and plates for the two. She also put out some food for Arnold to bring up, since his cooking skills were lacking and he needed everything to be perfect. It was currently 3 AM. He promised Helga he would pick her up at 7 AM from her house and bring her back to his house so she would not have to stay at home. After everything was set the way he wanted he went back to the first floor to get in his Camaro to go get Helga.

About 25 minutes later he arrived to the Pataki house where he saw Helga reading the Shakespeare collection he bought her for her birthday.

"Hey baby. What are you doing out here so early?" Arnold asked as he sat down under the tree beside her.

"I just wanted to read."

"You can't read inside?"

"I like reading with fresh air. Plus, it's spring. You know I love being outside in the spring."

"Yes I know," Arnold replied as he kissed her on the forehead. "Do you want to keep reading or do you want to come home with me now?"

"Oh, am I allowed to now?" Helga snarked, "I thought I couldn't because you were too busy."

"Helga, I was up all night preparing "our spot" that you wanted so badly."

"Can we go now?" Helga beamed.

"I love seeing that smile on your face, but no. You have to wait until tonight because it's special."

Helga looked defeated, "How long do we have to wait?"

"12 hours."

"12 hours? But Arnold," she whined, "That's a long time for me to wait!"

Arnold chuckled, "I know babe. But it's worth the wait. I promise."

"Fine, I'll trust you."

Arnold smiled, "You won't regret. How about we go back to my place. Get the stuff that you want to bring and I'll be waiting in the car."

"Okay," Helga said as she smiled.

Arnold waited for Helga as he saw her come out of her house with a duffel bag. "Are you just staying for the weekend or moving in?" Arnold joked.

"Would you be opposed to me moving in?"

"Absolutely not. Then I'd be able to see your beautiful face all the time," Arnold smiled

Helga blushed as his comment and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You are such a charmer."

Arnold pulled into the garage of the parking lot and helped Helga get her stuff inside. They walked down to the living room and put on a movie. Helga chose to watch the movie Casablanca. Arnold was not a fan of the movie, but he knew it was one of Helga's favorites. She would never admit it to anyone else but she loved the classic romantic movies. Which Arnold would rather watch than movies like "The Notebook" or "Legally Blonde." To be completely honest he did not have to sit through those and he only knew about them because he got to hear the other guys complain about watching them endlessly. Lucky for Arnold, the other girls insisted they had to watch the entire movie even though they saw it a thousand times. Arnold on the other hand, got to have intense makeout sessions and sometimes more when they watched Helga's movies. Arnold didn't know if the ending of Casablanca was happy or sad, but he didn't really care.

Currently they were cuddling on the couch and Arnold was falling asleep due to not getting any sleep. Helga just smiled up at him and cuddled closer to his chest knowing that he had not had any sleep. A few hours later Helga nudged Arnold and woke him up.

"Hey there sleepy head."

"Huh?"

"You were sleeping. What time are we going to the spot you picked?"

Arnold took a few more minutes and pulled out his phone to look at the time. It was 6:30 PM. Close enough for the time to take her.

"We can go now. I need to put on some different clothes and we can go."

"I have a special outfit for tonight too," Helga winked.

"I can't wait to see it baby," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Both blondes went upstairs to get changed into their outfits for the night. Arnold changed into dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt with a bright red tie. Arnold walked down stairs and waited for Helga. A few moments later he saw the woman of his dreams gracefully walking do the stairs. She had dark wash skinny jeans with hot pink heels. She had a blank sequin tank tope that dipped low enough to show some cleavage. Arnold watched in awe as she approached him.

"You look beautiful, Helga."

"Were you expecting anything less? Now let's go to this spot that you picked out," she said playfully.

"First you have to put this blindfold on."

"What? Why? Is this a trick?"

"No, baby. I just want this to be special. We can execute this better than Rhonda and Curly."

Helga smiled at that comment, "Okay if you insist, but don't let me fall or run into anything."

"Don't worry my poor blind friend, you're in good hands," he teased as he put on her blindfold and led her to the car.

25 minutes later Arnold arrived to the old FTI building.

"Arnold, when can I take off this blindfold?"

"Be patient babe. We'll be there soon. Watch your step."

"There are stairs? Are you trying to kill me?"

Arnold laughed, "Just hang on to me and I'll get you there."

Helga swooned to herself. She couldn't believe she landed such a charmer. She could not wait to see where her spot was, especially since it seemed that he put so much work into it. Suddenly she could hear a ding and felt like she was going up.

"Are we in an elevator? Please don't tell me our spot is an elevator."

Arnold just laughed and led her through the door.

"Okay Helga. Here we are," Arnold said as he took off her blindfold.

Helga opened her eyes and saw a dimly lit table with a beautiful dinner already prepared. Arnold pulled out a chair. "Have a seat m'lady,"

"Oh Arnold, when did you become so suave?" Helga asked as she put the napkin on her lap, "And is this the FTI building?"

"It is. The place where we both confessed out love for one another," Arnold said matter of factly as he grabbed a remote to play some music. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," she replied as she took his hand.

"It's been a while since we danced like this." Arnold whispered into her ear as they swayed to the music.

"I know. Arnold, this is so magical. When I said I wanted to have a special spot I never imagined anything like this."

"That was the point," Arnold said as Helga laid her head against his shoulder, "Helga I have something important I need to ask you."

"What's that?" she said looking up at him.

Arnold parted from Helga and got down on one knee. "Helga, I know we are only 17, but these last three years have been amazing, plus all of the time that we knew each other before we started dating. I know that I could never love another woman the way I love you. I know that I want to be with you foverver, even if we have to wait till after college to get married. Helga, will you marry me?"

Helga first looked at him in shock and then started crying tears of joy. "Yes! Arnold Yes! I will!"

Arnold smiled, stood, and put the ring on her finger. Helga snaked her arms around his neck and brought him close for another passionate kiss. Arnold returned the kiss and took her hand and led her to a small air matress that he had brought up so they could have their "special spot" the way Helga wanted.

Arnold led her down to the matress and he started kissing down her neck and across her collar bone. He began slipping his and up her shirt, "Oh, what's this Helga?" he asked as he could feel something lacy covering her torso. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she winked.

Arnold began pulling her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. His eyes went wide when he saw a black lace strapless corset outlined with pink around her breasts. "You like what you see?"

"You know I do," he said kissing on her neck while taking off her jeans revealing her matching panties. As Arnold gazed at her taking in the site of Helga in her new lingerie she was able to wrap her legs around his waist and roll him over so she was on top. Arnold chuckled and she proceeded to take his jeans off and rip his shirt open. With his boxers still on she began grinding against him. Arnold gasped, but then it turned into soft moans. Helga could feel him harden against her, "You like this Football Head?"

"You need to stop teasing me," Arnold said between moans. Helga slid down and slid his boxers off and her own panties. She quickly slid his member inside her and started rocking back and forth slowly. Arnold led out a loud moan and grabbed her hips. Arnold started messing with laces on the corset, loosening it and causing it to fall off. Arnold lost control and rolled her back over on her back and began thrusting in and out of her. Finally the both reached climax and laid next to each other.

"Arnold that was amazing," Helga cooed.

"Yeah, it was baby. I never imagined the spot that we confessed our love for each other would be the spot where I ask you to become my wife."

"Yeah, our spot is way better than some sticking tree house." Arnold chuckled at Helga's comment knowing that it would probably not be the last time they were back on this roof.

THE END

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review.


End file.
